


I Told Her Not To Touch Anything

by Charmedforever9494



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Magic, Sleeping Warrior, aurora turns into a cat, meow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmedforever9494/pseuds/Charmedforever9494
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP with one of them being turned into a cat</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told Her Not To Touch Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Posted a bunch of stories to fanfiction.net a little bit ago and now posting here! Enjoy :)

“Princess, Belle said not to touch anything!”

 

“Well...Belle’s not here now, is she? I’m just taking in our surroundings...isn’t that what a good warrior does?” Aurora smiled innocently at the grumbling Asian warrior. She continued her observations of the shop they were left in...Mr. Gold’s shop to be exact. “Why do you always listen to that bookworm anyway? Do you fancy her or something?”

 

“Fancy her?” Mulan rolled her eyes and stepped closer to the brunette. “You know that Belle is just a close friend. I really don’t understand where your jealousy stems from…”

 

“I’m not jealous” Aurora mumbled as she fell into the warrior’s arms.

 

“That’s good. Because you shouldn’t be. After all...if you were to be jealous of anybody...I assume it would be of my true love. You may know of her. She’s a beautiful princess...very clever, extremely stubborn...she can be quite annoying actually...a bit of a brat --”

 

“Hey, now! the princess shrieked in mock-anger.

 

“What? I said you were beautiful”

 

“Oh shut up…”

 

The princess stepped out of her lover’s arms as she caught sight of an adorable glass figurine of a tiny kitten. “Aww, Mulan! Look at this! How cute!”

 

“What is -- Princess, don’t go near that! It must be encased in that iron cage for a reason!”

 

“Relax, Mulan. It’s just some unflattering decoration”

 

“No! Don’t -- “ Belle shouted from the entrance of the shop. “That’s not a toy” the bookworm muttered as a cloud of smoke surrounded them.

 

_Meow_

 

The warrior and the librarian stared helplessly at the tiny kitten that sat in the place where Aurora once stood.

 

“I told her not to touch anything”


End file.
